It is routine for gas turbine engines to have to pass stringent vibration acceptance tests during production. Rotor eccentricities are a main source of engine vibration, and eccentricities can be alleviated by rotor balancing. Balancing is the act of aligning the masses and rotational centers of the rotor assembly. Gas turbine engine rotors typically comprise a plurality of rotors, such as multiple compressor or turbine stages, which are bolted or clamped together. Errors present in balancing methods can tend to be magnified by the complicated rotor designs such as the ones found in gas turbine engines, and thus present a risk that an engine will not meet test requirements despite having been balanced according to prior art techniques. If an engine does not pass the vibration acceptance limit, it typically must be disassembled, re-balanced, and reassembled, which wastes time and resources.